Stay
by Faking A Smile
Summary: Magnus does something that truly tests their relationship. Malec Hurt!
1. Chapter 1

Cold as Stone

_**Author's Note:**__ This is my first fan fiction. I love the Mortal Instruments and especially Cassandra Clare. I would love for you to review with comments, compliments, or if you think I need to change anything. I ask for you to not post any rude comments. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Mortal Instruments . Cassandra Clare does. _

_**Thanks and enjoy!**_

Magnus and Alec both jumped up to the sound of the alarm. Magnus looked around to see what time it was and was immediately pissed off when he saw that it was.

"SIX AM!?" Magnus screamed. Alec fell off the bed making him fully wake up this time. 'I know he is not a morning person, but this is ridiculous' Alec thought looking up at his boyfriend.

"Mags really? We talked about this last night." Alec saw that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I said that I had to go demon hunting this morning." He paused. Magnus stared back at him blankly. "You know, what forget it."

Alec stormed to the shower. Magnus, realizing he messed up, stepped into the shower with Alec.

"I'm sorry Alexander, but how can you expect me to remember that after last night." He came up behind the young shadowhunter, holding him tight. "One of our best I might say." Alec couldn't help but blush.

"There are those pink cheeks I love so much. Now I'm going to fix breakfast and I will see you in a second." Magnus left after planting a quick kiss on his lovely shadowhunter's cheek.

Once Alec came out of the bedroom in full hunting gear, he saw the lovely array of food on the counter. Alec knew right away the Magnus used magic, but he was much too hungry to complain. He looked around for the sparkly warlock, only to see him on the couch sleep. Alec quickly ate breakfast. Even though Alec would be out all day he couldn't wake Magnus up. He stared at him for a second before kissing him on the forehead.

"Alexander, darling, you can't go kissing people while they sleep." Magnus looked up in those deep blue eyes he loved so much before growing a smirk.

Blushing, Alec responded "Well you didn't mind those kisses last night! I have to go. Love you, bye."

Magnus, for the first time in a while, was speechless. " Love you too." He said long after alec had left.

_I know this is short, but I had to start somewhere. I will get to what this is really about next chapter. More to come soon. _

_**Please review. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I'm trying to figure out a day to regularly update this. It might be on either Saturday or Sunday. I like writing these and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the amazing Cassandra Clare does.**_

_**Thanks and enjoy!**_

Alec had just got back to Magnus's place after a long day of demon hunting. He had to fight to vanquish the demons, because they turned out to be a _little _bit harder than they had anticipated. Luckily they, Clary, Jace, and Izzy ,had escaped unharmed. Alec headed to the Institute to shower before heading out to see his amazingly sparkly boyfriend. Even though they had been dating for six months, saying 'boyfriend' still sounded weird.

After he showered, he packed some clothes for the night in a bag before heading out.

"Alec." He heard just as he was about to close the door. Alec turned around to find none other than his _amazing_ mother.

"Yeah?"

"Where, uh are you going?" Maryse said looking skeptically at his bag.

"Out."

"Let me guess." Alec immediately cursed himself, knowing that it was never good when his mother guessed. "You're going to Magnus's and spending the night." If people's tone could kill, Alec would have been dead the moment she started talking. Normally Alec would have backed down, but today something changed. He, all of a sudden, got the courage to speak his mind. Stand up for _his _man.

"And what if I am… is there something wrong with that. No, no let ME guess. You don't like him because he is a Downworlder… Right or is the fact that I'm gay? You know what Mom, I's so sick and tired of people not accepting me for me." Maryse stood dumfounded, not knowing what to say in response of Alec's outburst. This coming from Jace or Isabelle she would have expected, but not her Alexander.

"Alexander what has gotten into you? I mea-" He cut her off with yet another shocking statement.

"This," he said indicating their conversation, " is complete and utter bullshit. I'm so done with you and Dad judging me every single day. What the fuck is so bad about me being in love? I don't still judge you about what you did in the Circle. Bye Mom. I'll be at my BOYFRIEND'S house if you need me. And PS DON'T NEED ME!" And with that he closed, no, slammed the door leaving Maryse in tears and the chandelier in the foyer on the floor.

He rushed over to Magnus's house, pushing people out of the way and nearly falling several times before finally reaching them front door. He stumbled with his key, finally unlocking the door he stood in horror of what he saw.

Magnus was kissing a vampire. A GIRL vampire. Magnus froze when he saw Alec who was already in tears and this certainly didn't help.

"Alexander, darling, let me explain." He stepped towards Alec who immediately stepped back, regaining the initial distance.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. The first person I let in and you do this. THIS. We are so done. Don't touch me" and with that he turned and ran away from his house as fast as he could not even bothering to notice the tears in Magnus's eyes.

It felt like Alec had been running for hours when he finally collapsed, pulling out his phone to call Izzy.

"Alec, Alec, what's wrong" Izzy grew worried when all she heard was the sniffling of Alec. He told her what was wrong and she rushed to get him. He tried to get up, but collapsed in her arms.

Alec was broken. It was so clearly written on his face, between the tears, the red eyes, and the empty look on his face. Alec was broken and Izzy was ready to kill the son of a bitch. 'You are so dead Magnus' was all she thought,' You broke my brother.'

_***This pained me to write, but I figured I had to do it some time. Reviews are always welcomed and have a great day!**_

_**Until next time lovelies!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I am trying to stick to what I said about updating on Saturdays or Sundays. The reviews I got from the previous chapters were funny, because they are exactly what I would have said. I twisted a few characters and back stories, so before you critic me on something like that send me a PM or something so I can clarify. Please review with anything that you want me to change or add or even if it is just a comment. All are welcomed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassie Clare does.**_

_**Now, on to the story!**_

Alec had been lying in his bed crying for two days now. His min kept playing over and over the image of Magnus underneath the vampire woman. Yeah Alec knew Magnus was bi, but Magnus told him that he preferred men more than women. Every time he saw that, more and more tears began to fall. He heard his phone buzzing like it had been nonstop since two nights ago. He was sure it was Magnus, but couldn't bring himself to hear his sad voice.

***Flashback to "the incident"***

_MPOV_

The doorbell started ringing as Magnus was putting on the finishing touches of his outfit. He always wanted to look his, even if it was only for one client. He was shocked he had to rush, considering that he had been doing nothing since Alec left early this morning.

His client was a female Downworlder, a vampire to be exact. Secretly, vampires freaked him out a little. She came in and introduced herself as Camille. She was beautiful, even he had to admit, but you could tell it wasn't natural beauty like his Alexander had. She just wanted him to make a potion to make someone very lustful, which conveniently he had from a previous job. When he handed it to her she sprinkled the dust over him and he immediately started kissing her. On the inside his mind was screaming, trying to get him to stop, but he couldn't. They were kissing for five minutes and then his worst nightmare came true. Alexander Lightwood came through the door, and in the moment the spell wore off and he pushed Camille off of him and ran over to Alec trying to explain what had happened, but he saw the pain in those deep blue eyes he loved. For the first time in several decades, Magnus Bane cried.

***End of flashback***

Isabelle had come in several times to try to get her brother to at least drink something, but she could see how much it hurt him. She had been spending the night with him while Jace kept talking about how he was going to kill Magnus for this.

"Jace don't touch him. No matter what he did, I... I still l- love him." Alec said between sobs

"But that son of bitch should be hurting too." Jace pleaded. He had been in his gear, waiting for Alec to give the okay to beat up Magnus.

"Jace, don't" Clary looked at him with pleading eyes.

After this Alec drifted off to sleep, Izzy took this time to check Alec's phone. He had 100 missed calls, 20 voicemails, and 50 text messages all from Magnus. Most of them said the usual, 'let me explain', "It's not what you think", "I love you" "I miss you", you know the same bullshit. After reading those Izzy grabbed her whip and headed to Magnus'.

"Watch Alec." Was all she said to Clary and Jace. Neither of them asked any questions because they saw how fierce she was walking, with her whip ready to go at any moment.

She got Magnus' house in record time. She went up to the front steps and kicked the door in. She marched up the stairs to find the door cracked. Magnus was in the middle of the floor surrounded by empty beer bottles. He was crying and his looked terrible. After seeing this, all of her anger went away.

"Magnus?" She shook him to try to wake him up.

"I'm so sorry Alec. It wasn't my fault." He kept mumbling in his sleep.

When he woke up, he jumped at the sight of Izzy, knowing what she was here to do.

"Isabelle, please don't hurt. It's not what you think. I was under a spell." For some strange reason she believed him and let go of her whip.

"Go on" She said never breaking eye contact.

"What?" He was shocked she believed him.

" Tell me what happened" He started from the time they woke up that morning. He mentioned every detail.

"Okay…. I believe you. The hard part is getting Alec to." He cringed at the mention of his name. Izzy went for a hug when she saw this.

"I will get you two back together. I put it on the Angel."

"Okay."

"Good. Now go put on some clothes." He hurried to the bedroom.

Izzy pulled out her phone calling Jace.

"Hey Jace, its Izzy. Get Alec and meet me at Taki's in 20 minutes. Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello all! It took me long time to write this because I couldn't think of anything to write about. But now I think I have something. **_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own TMI. Sad times!**_

_**Thanks and Enjoy!**_

"Alec, Alec, ALEC! Get your ass up and put on some clothes." This was Jace's third attempt to get his brother up.

"Jace, I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere." Alec said in between sobs. Why couldn't Jace understand what he's going through? Alec thought bitterly.

"Look, I know you're hurting, but Izzy went to talk to Magnus and said to meet her at Taki's in twenty minutes. Well, more like ten minutes now." At the mention of his name Alec started crying again.

"Fine. I'll be ready in a second." Alec got out of the bed grumpily. He had to admit that he was worried about what Izzy possibly wanted to talk about. Alec put some pants and a hoodie, nothing to fancy and secretly hoping he could get back into his bed soon.

Magnus looked the worst Isabelle had ever seen him. He didn't have on any makeup of glitter. He left his hair down knowing that Alec liked it better that way. They were walking towards Taki's when Magnus started getting nervous. 'What if he doesn't want to see me' 'What if he tries to hit me' so many thoughts ran through Magnus' head and it must have been apparent because Izzy turned around to see the terrified look on his face.

"Magnus don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. I will be right there and remember no matter what Alec says he still loves you." Magnus felt his heart flutter when Izzy finished. 'He still loves me' Magnus thought to himself silently as a smile came to his face.

They went into Taki's a few minutes so they sat there silently. Magnus was fumbling with anything he could his hands on.

"To be the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Izzy said as Magnus snapped out of his thoughts, "you don't look really good." Izzy said trying to lighten the mood. Right as Magnus was about to reply, he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. All he could was stare. He didn't realize he was crying until Alec started crying too. Izzy turned around to see what he was staring at and took that as her cue to leave.

Magnus stood up, "Alexander, please just let me explain." Tears started rolling down Alec's face, slowly breaking Magnus' heart.

"What's there to explain? You cheated on me I saw you. And then you have the guts to lie about it!"

"Please let's just sit down and talk." Alec hesitated, but soon sat down. Jace sat down at the booth at the other end of the restaurant ready to go if Alec wanted to.

"What do you want talk about?"

"What you saw wasn't really me, I was under a spell. Alexander, darling, I love you more than life itself. Why would I cheat on you?" Magnus was practically begging now.

"I want to believe you, I do but I can't trust you. And how a vampire but you under a spell?"

"I gave her what she ordered which was a lust potion. I had some left over from a previous job, so I handed it to her and she sprinkled it over me and started kissing me. I never wanted to hurt you, and I tried to get her off. The potion wore off when you came in." Magnus looked up at Alec who was staring at him intensely. He looked for any sign of understanding, but could clearly see that the shadowhunter was lost in his thoughts. Magnus waited until Alec said something, which seemed like forever.

"Okay, I believe you." A wave of relief came over Magnus, but was short lived. "I believe you, but I still can't trust you. I think we need to spend some time apart. Just so that I can get myself together. I would like it if you didn't see other people." Magnus started crying again, now breaking Alec's heart. "Magnus, look at me. I still love you, and I want to be with you. But in order for us to have a good relationship, I have to do this." Magnus nodded, and Alec stood to leave. He turned around when he heard Magnus whisper something.

"I love you, Alec. And I'm so sorry." Magnus whispered.

"And I forgive you, I really do. I love you too. I'll call you when I'm ready." And with that Alec left, followed by Isabelle and Jace, who was staring daggers at Magnus.

_**Last chapter next ! I would love to hear what you thought about it! Have a great day! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for posting this so late, but it's still technically Sunday. This is the very last chapter *tear*. Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and favorite! I will be posting more stories, so please check it out!**_

_**Thanks and Enjoy!**_

**Magnus P.O.V.**

It has been a week since I've seen Alec. I keep replaying what happened at Taki's. Everything he said. Every expression he made. How hard it was for him to do. How much sadness was in those beautiful blue eyes.

After the initial shock of what he said, I was able to come to terms with it. I realized that I needed to give him his space, no matter how much it killed me on the inside. I spent the week doing nothing. I canceled all my clients and anyone who disturbed me were now toads.

Every morning and night I send him a text saying what I would normally tell him. How much I love him and how amazing he is. I never got a response, but I knew he saw them and that's what counts now. Chairman has been sad too. I never realized how much Alec has made on all of our lives.

When I first saw Alec, the first thing I noticed, besides his gorgeous eyes, was how hard he falls in love. He never opens up to people for this same reason. The fear of being hurt. I made that fear a reality. How could he ever trust me again? Right now I don't even trust myself. Seeing him at Taki's broke my heart into a million pieces. Knowing I caused that pain destroyed more than anything I have ever been through.

I broke his trust. I broke our relationship. And now, I'm broken.

**Alec P.O.V.**

I spent this week doing everything but think about Magnus. I saw his text and everyday it became easier for me to read them as the days went on. The first day I was still angry about what happened, but now I read them and I remember how much I love him and how much he loves me. I figured I should call him sometime, but I was enjoying this time to refocus on my shadowhunting training. I wasn't sleeping well because Magnus wasn't there, but I made sure I slept enough to train the next day. I avoided the nightmares and the flashes his eyes that always found their way into my head. He was my life. He _is_ my life.

Slowly Izzy noticed this change in my behavior and how I was always at the Institute. She said how she didn't mind me always being there, but she knew how happy I was when I was at his flat.

"Izzy, I know you're worried about me, but I need this break. I was planning on calling him soon. You know, once I figure out what to say." She nodded and left.

As came back to my room to shower I looked at my phone to see Magnus' annual text.

_Hi! I know you aren't going to respond, but just know I love you and you're the most beautiful person on this planet. –M_

I stared at the screen, rereading the text over and over. I didn't even realize that I was crying until tears hit my phone. That was the last straw. I needed him.

_Hi. I know I said I would call you, but can you meet me at Taki's in twenty minutes? –A _

Before I knew it he, responded.

_Of course –M _

I took a quick shower and headed out.

**Magnus P.O.V.**

I was shocked when he responded to my text. I thought it was just going to be a repeat of every other night. Nonetheless, I snapped my clothes on and rushed to Taki's.

I had been waiting for ten minutes and fumbling with the hem of my shirt before I saw the most gorgeous boy with piercing blue eyes my eyes had ever seen. When he saw me he paused for a second before continuing over to my table.

He sat down and we just stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"Hi." He said, obviously trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hey!" Once I said it, I knew I sounded too eager.

"What have you been doing lately?" He asked shyly. He never ceases to amaze me.

"Um, nothing really a few clients here and there. Nothing serious. You?" I knew I was lying, but I couldn't let hear my heart beating as fast as it is now.

"Just training. Honestly trying to distract myself. Look Magnus, I wanted to talk to you because I miss you. And also, I completely forgive you, but I'm still having a hard time trusting you." His eyes gleamed with tears.

"Alexander,"

"Please call me Alec. Just for right now. I can't handle you calling me that now." I didn't even know what he was talking about; until I remembered that when I used his full name, it makes him think about our _intimate_ times.

"I'm sorry. Alec, I can't put into words what I want to. I never meant to break your trust, or your heart."

"That means a lot." I could his tears going away. "You're my... life Magnus. I need you. And I know they say you can't have a relationship without trust, but..._I need you_. Do you still need me?"

**Alec P.O.V.**

I knew I must have been babbling, but at that moment I just my boyfriend back. I was so tired of being cold at night and not seeing him smile that I was about to go insane. He looked at me with nothing love in his eyes.

"Of course I still need you. I never and will never stop needing you." My heart swelled.

"Good. Now can we eat, I'm starving." I said and jumped into the booth on his side. He immediately put his arm around me and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss.

"You always have a one-track-mind when you're hungry."

"You know you love it." I said smiling for the first time in a week.

"Of course! How could I not love anything you do?!"

We sat and talked in that booth until two a.m. We laughed and kissed and he was a little touchy, but nothing that I didn't like. He stared at me the entire time, never looking in any other direction. The only time like attention is when I'm with him. He brings out something in me that I never even knew existed. I know that we are meant to be and nothing can change that.

People have tried to destroy our relationship more times than I even thought possible. Even though some were close to succeeding, they did never and never will. He will always stay and I will be right there beside him. Where I know I belong without a shadow of doubt.

_**That's the end! I am still debating on whether to do some kind of follow up of this or not. I could either do an epilogue, a one shot, or nothing. I'm fine with any of them. Please review if you like.**_

_**Have a great day!**_

_**Exotic Love **_


End file.
